The present invention relates to electromagnetic tracers, and more particularly to a compact electromagnetic tracer suited for use in an exploding projectile, e.g., on an exploding projectile used on a battle field. The tracer transmits a high power RF pulse at the impact or explosion point of the projectile. Such high power RF pulse advantageously allows the impact location of the projectile to be electronically determined, e.g., through triangulation, without the need for risk forward observers, or expensive radar tracking systems.
Many exploding projectiles used on a battle field are launched some distance from the battlefield. There is thus a need to determine the impact location of such projectiles so that, as required, corrections can be made to the trajectory of subsequently launched projectiles in order to hit a desired target. One technique commonly used to determine the impact location of an exploding projectile is to place observers within visual distance of the battle field, which observers are in radio contact with the projectile launch site. Through observation, the observers radio information back to the launch site indicating how close the impact location was to a desired target. Appropriate corrections can then be made as subsequent projectiles are launched so that such are guided along a trajectory leading to the desired target. Unfortunately, depending on the terrain of the battle field, such observers must frequently be forward on the battle field in order to accurately observe the impact location, thereby placing such observers at risk. What is needed, therefore, is an impact-location determining technique that avoids the use of risk forward observers.
One method known in the art that avoids the use of risk forward observers is to track the exploding projectile with radar systems, or equivalent. Unfortunately, such tracking systems are extremely expensive to manufacture, operate, and maintain. Further, depending upon the terrain of the battle field, such radar tracking systems may not always produce reliable results. It is thus apparent that what is needed is an inexpensive and reliable method of determining the impact location of an exploding projectile.